Shuffling Through Various Moments of Love
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: She had been loved so dearly. And now, with my songs put on shuffle, I will write several moments of love between 6 boys and 1 girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Maho: Well, I was reading some You're Beautiful fanfics, and came across this, the 10 song challenge. I wanted to do it. I'm changing it to the 6 song challenge, so one for each host. I've put them into a specific order already. These aren't drabbles. Just short pieces.**

**1. Hunny**

**2. Kyoya**

**3. Kaoru**

**4. Tamaki**

**5. Hikaru**

**6. Mori**

**Enjoy!**

**Vanilla Twillight, Owl City, **

**HunnyHaru**

Hunny sighed. His hands felt cold, even though he was holding a plate full of cakes. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings, but he was all alone. He felt empty, even though he had stuffed himself with sugary treats.

He stared blankly at his hand. He stared at the spaces between his fingers. Haruhi. She was the sweetest thing he knew about. As well as the cutest. The best person he had ever met.

He took another bite of his muffin, as tears sprang at his eyes.

She wasn't with him. He had given her all he had, yet she wasn't with him. I hurt quite a bit.

And that night, Hunny fell asleep, staring out the window, into the night. She was sweet like vanilla. The twillight surrounded him. And he dreamed. He dreamed about watching this with her.

Watching a vanilla twilight, hand in hand with his first love.

"I love you, Haru-chan."

**You And Beautiful World, Megurine Luka**

**KyoHaru**

The so called beautiful world, as people described it, had lost it's color, according to Kyoya. Everything was monotonous. The beauty of each day had faded, like the muted colors of an old painting.

But then she appeared.

She made everyday wonderful, making his heart throb, as he masked his face, trying to deal with the foreign prickling in his heart. And as he watched Tamaki embracing her, not as a daughter, but as a woman, his feelings over flowed.

He wanted her to look at him. He hadn't properly finished the equation. His answer was wrong. He had fallen for her.

He knew his facade was slowly being torn apart. He attempted to try and make sure there was never any meaning behind his words.

But he failed. It slipped out. And he wasn't sure what was going to happen anymore.

But it happened.

"I love you."

**Friendly Chat, Perfect Solution Music**

**KaoHaru**

It had been a friendly chat. About regular things. Like how Hikaru had over reacted at Pension Misuzu, or how Tamaki had acted like an idiot again. But then, it had somehow strayed to the topic of crushes.

He blushed. But he knew, that he should restrain his feelings, for the sake of his brothers happiness.

"Well, I like..." Haruhi began, placing a slender porcelain finger on her cheek, deep in thought. Kaoru waited for her response.

"T-" Kaoru's heart dropped. Tamaki. He had lost her to him. He tried to smile. But failed, showing a weak grimace.

"Tuna." Kaoru started to laugh. That was so like her.

"Who do you like? I'm not really interested in boys at the moment." she stared at him, her chocolate eyes fixated on his honey ones.

He blushed again.

"Uh... well..."

And suddenly, all the restraints he had put on his feelings exploded, burned into ashes, fell off a cliff, into a hole, hit by acid rain, then eaten by a cow.

"You."

**Shiawase No Niji, Kana Ueda**

**TamaHaru**

He had taken to walking home with her every day, rain or shine. Today, it had just finished raining, as they departed. There was a beautiful rainbow above them.

"How beautiful..." he had whispered in awe, gazing at the rainbow, smiling like a child. "Yeah." she answered, as they kept walking. "Puddles, Haruhi, puddles!" he yelled excitedly, waving his hand at the puddles all over the ground.

"I know, senpai." she sighed, then continued to walk.

A dog passed by them, running through a nearby puddle. Tamaki, being a dim wit as usual, kneeled close to where it was headed, smiling at the dog.

"Here doggy~" he called. But, the dog paid no attention to him. It simply ran through the water, with no hesitation, splashing Tamaki in the face.

Tamaki was frozen in place, eyes wide. Soon, he began to laugh, as well as Haruhi. They laughed out loud, not really caring that they were in public anymore.

"I love rainbows. They're so pretty." Haruhi sighed happily, staring at the sky with a fond expression.

Tamaki stared at her, then chuckled.

"Well, I love you. You're much much prettier than that rainbow, don't you think?"

**Marry You, Bruno Mars**

**HikaHaru**

Haruhi complained as Hikaru roughly pulled her to the church they had been in together. He smiled, as he pulled her to the altar with him, chuckling.

"Don't worry. This is just a mock wedding. No on will know." he whispered. "I wanna marry you, anyways."

"What? Hikaru, stop joking around, I wanna go home." Haruhi replied, annoyed. "This is for practice, now c'mon." he grinned.

"Now Haruhi, do you love me?" he asked, as they stared into each others eyes. This moment was just for them. Dedicated to them.

"Uh.. If I say yes, can I go home?"

"... Sure."

"Okay, yes, then."

Hikaru smiled. "Well, I know that I love you." He pulled out a ring from his pocket, grinning. He took her hand, then placed a ring on her pointer finger.

"That's it for now." He whispered.

"So, I can go home now?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope. We have one more thing to do."

Haruhi groaned. "What is it?"

"The kiss." And with that, he claimed her lips, pulling them both into a shivery, soft kiss.

**Love Girl, CN Blue**

**MoriHaru**

His days were always better when he was with her. Every second he spent with her, made him happy.

She was like a doll. A fragile precious doll that meant the world to him.

She was loved by many. He was mainly alone, only serving his purpose, watching over his cousin. But now, he wanted to live happily.

With her, of course.

But he knew, that his chances weren't very high. She was also loved by his irreplaceable cousin; who always came first to him.

Yet, now that he had come this far, his boundaries were slowly expanding.

He loved her. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted the feelings to be mutual.

All the hosts did. But he did even more, or so he thought. Maybe. He could never be sure.

One thing was for sure though. He loved her. With all of his heart.

"I love you, Haruhi Fujioka, and even if I'll be indecisive of my future, I will always love you. Not matter what."

**Well, I hope you liked it. :D Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maho: Why am I continuing this, even though it was supposed to be finished already? 'Cause I got inspiration. And because I got such good reviews from the last one, and I like writing these types of stories. :D Enjoy. **

**1. Mori**

**2. Kaoru**

**3. Hunny**

**4. Hikaru**

**5. Tamaki**

**6. Kyoya**

**Saltwater Room, Owl City**

**MoriHaru **

They sat at the shore of the beach, gazing at the blushing sunset in silence. It was these moments that Morinozuka Takashi loved the most. The affection he could show her without a word. It gave him a pleasant feeling, to be with her like this.

He could hear her slow, relaxed breathing, and he himself, inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh smell of salt and sea water. The ocean was calm, with few waves, rolling across the surface.

"Takashi?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts too rudely. He turned to her gazing at her intently. "Nn?" he replied, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Isn't it peaceful here?" she asked, smiling at him. "Ah." he answered, after hanging onto her every word. They continued to watch, until Mori noticed the younger girl shivering slightly.

With a small smile on his face, he unbuttoned his thin, white shirt and placed it onto her shoulders.

"Don't catch a cold, love."

**Wedding Dress, Tae Yang**

**KaoHaru**

There she stood, grudgingly modeling out the dress he and Hikaru had designed for her. A snowy white gown reaching her knees, hugging her body slightly, but not too tight. Long, slightly puffy sleeves hung against her arms, as the bow tied right under the dip of the neckline swayed when she moved.

"Why do I have to do this?" Haruhi groaned, annoyed. I couldn't help but stare at her foul expression. Hikaru sighed, "Our bride is quite stingy today, eh, dear brother?" he said, chuckling at her frown.

I smiled and nodded. I walked up to her, as she looked at me, her skeptical chocolate eyes inspecting my every move. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gave her a short, firm shake.

"Haruhi, it's your wedding day." I said, with a grin, "Wear a smile with that dress, and you'll look absolutely gorgeous."

"Whatever." she replied, shrugging off what I said. She turned to leave, but I caught her shoulder again with on hand.

Sliding my mouth close to her ear, I whispered, "I hope I'll be the groom."

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

**HunnyHaru**

As they sat beside each other, under the cherry blossoms, Haruhi asked Hunny a question. "Why do you like me, senpai?"

Hunny turned to the girl, eyes wide. "Why wouldn't I like you, Haru-chan? You're sweeter than cake, and cuter than Usa-chan!" he said, with a grin. "That's cute." Haruhi said with a short giggle. "Shall we have a tea party later, senpai?"

"Hmmm... No, Haru-chan." he replied. "Oh, I see... What would a kid like to play...?" he thought aloud, as Hunny's eyes widened with her words. He pinned her to the ground, his eyes filled with horror.

"Haruhi, do you really think of me as a child?" he asked, eyes wide and filled with worry. Haruhi stared at him, surprised. "N-No.." she said, avoiding his gaze. "Haruhi..." he whined quietly.

"Then why did you say that?" he said, exasperated. "Uh, well, you think like a child sometimes, senpai, so.." she rambled, trying to set things right.

"Don't treat me like a child, Haruhi..." he whispered, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"If being a child means I can't have you, then I'd rather be an adult."

**Give Me Back My Pants, Len Kagamine (You gotta love this song. XD)**

**HikaHaru**

It was horrible. She had done it again. "Haruhi! Give it back!" Hikaru yelled, chasing the giggling girl around the changing room. "No, first, give me back the clothes you said were stupid from yesterday~" she called out, still half laughing at her amazing game.

"No!" he pouted, he couldn't allow someone as cute as Haruhi to be walking around in those poser excuses for clothes.

"Then you can't have it back." Haruhi stated, as she dashed around him.

It was horrifying for Hikaru, having to chase this girl around, half dressed, around the changing room. She had decided, that every time he did something mischievous to her, she'd take away an article of clothing from him.

But now, this was going too far! First it was his socks, then his shorts, then his shirt, and now his pants!

He continued chasing her around, before seeing a opportunity, and cornering her against the wall. "Gimme my pants..." he muttered, grabbing his trousers back from the girl who was stifling a laugh.

He smirked, then leaned in closer to her face, his breath interlacing with hers. She immediately stopped giggling, her eyes going wide, as she fought back a blush.

"You'll be sorry, the next time you do that." he whispered, then kissed her forehead gently.

"Next time, it'll be your lips."

**Proof Of Life, Rin Kagamine**

**TamaHaru**

It was a shivery, blindingly white winter, and Tamaki, had, yet again, insisted on walking Haruhi home. Haruhi could hardly feel her toes or fingers anymore. But other than that, she was pretty warm.

She had forgotten her muffler, and Tamaki, as much as the gentleman as ever, slightly unwound his, and walking close to her, wrapped the remaining part of it around her snugly.

Her face was warm, and hesitantly, she looked up from the snowy ground. Tamaki was beside her, smiling ahead, his eyes shining in happiness. The crunches of their boots on the pavement was the only thing she could hear.

Eventually, he noticed her gaze, and grinned. "Just can't keep your eyes off me, huh, my beautiful daughter?"

"Stop being an idiot Tamaki. You're not that good looking." she retorted, as her eyes went back to the snow on the ground. Tamaki smirked, then patted her on the head. Her eyes met his once again.

"So you're saying, I'm not that good looking, but I'm still good looking." he grinned in success of twisting her words. She sighed at his stupidity.

"Whatever. Stop acting like the twins."

Tamaki moved his gaze back to her apartment complex, which they were nearing. "Normally, I would've been angry... but today, since we're almost here, I'll let it go." he said with a chuckle.

"Bye senpai." she said, as she began walking up the stairs to her apartment room.

And as if these would be his final words, he said, "Bye Haruhi. I love you."

**Thinking Of You, Katy Perry**

**KyoHaru**

Kyoya sat on his bed, beside his newly decided fiance, Risake Anerri. "Are you sure you're all right with this?" Kyoya asked the tense, blonde girl, not even looking up from his laptop, and continuing to type quickly.

"Hariko... said he was okay with it..." she said, her voice slow and beautiful, yet shaky and hesitant all at once. "I assume you love this 'Hariko'?" Kyoya said, still monotone.

"If I have to do this... for the sake... of my child... I'll do it..." she said, not meeting his eyes. Kyoya sighed, and slammed his laptop shut, then pinned the girl down. She looked horrified, looking up at him with scared, endlessly blue eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her. He hoped that Haruhi would taste better than this girl, since Anerri's lips were smothered in cinnamon chapstick. She covered her mouth, angry.

"What was that for?" she shrieked, losing her calm beauty. "Payment." he replied, pushing up his glasses, and he rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out a 5 million yen check, then gave it to her.

"I couldn't give it to you for free." Her gaze softened, as she began to cry. "Thank you... Kyoya-san..."

"Get out through the window. Here's a note..." he said, as he scribbled down an excuse for her to escape. He passed it to her, and ushered her out the window. "Goodbye, Kyoya-san. Thank you so much." she whispered, then, she was gone.

Sighing, he flipped out his cellphone, he called Haruhi. "Haruhi, I need a place to stay, your lips to disinfect my mouth, and you."

"What? Senpai?"

"I need it ASAP, I'll be there in five minutes to kiss you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Maho: Hi everyone~ I just got back from camping and such, so please ignore my rusty writing skills. =_=''' For some reason, if I don't write everyday, my writing skills get really bad. Oh well. Enjoy~ Have you noticed that all of my chapters always start with an Owl City song? Weird, huh? O.O''' Oh yeah, and I'll put the lyrics the piece was based on, so you get the idea. :D**

**2. Hikaru**

**3. Kyoya**

**4. Kaoru**

**5. Mori**

**6. Hunny**

**Cave In, Owl City**

**TamaHaru**

**"And I'll never look back."**

Haruhi and Tamaki were walking home together again, as they had promised each other that it would be like that everyday from now on. Haruhi sighed, gazing at the wet concrete, downcast.

"May I ask what's wrong, princess?" Tamaki asked with a smile, grabbing her hand. She glanced up to him, her eyes skeptical. "There's nothing really you or me can do about it. I just failed this test." she said, sighing for the 4 time that day, as she rummaged through her school bag.

Soon, she found a slightly crumpled piece of paper, showing that she failed. She let him see it, as she muttered, "I should've studied more. If only the twins hadn't kept on bugging me."

Tamaki looked up from the paper, then crumpled it into a ball, hugging the short brunette. "T-Tamaki-senpai?" she gasped. "Daddy will stop those horrible doppelgangers from interrupting your studies, okay?" he said.

"Senpai..." she said, trying to process the oddly mature thing he had said. Tamaki simply chuckled as he replied, "No need for the honorific, Haruhi. I'm your father, remember?"

There was a brief silence.

"No you aren't. I already have a dad, mind you." Haruhi replied non-chalantly, as she pulled out of his grip. Tears sprung at his eyes as he whined, "Haruuuuuhhiiiii..."

But much to quickly, he regained confidence, and held the scrunched up paper in her face. "Let's study, together!" he announced, as he threw the paper to the ground, and stepped on it. Haruhi's eyes widened at his actions, but slowly, she broke into a smile.

"Sure." And together, they walked away from the trampled on piece of paper.

And they never did look back either.

**Rolling Girl, Megurine Luka**

**HikaHaru**

**"Once more, once more, somehow, I'm rolling again."**

Hikaru wasn't sure why he was doing this. He wasn't sure how he had the energy to do this either. Heck, he wasn't even sure how, he ended up doing this. But somehow, someway, he had, and even now, he was continuing to do it.

He had jump come out of the school, to see Haruhi, acting extremely childish, rolling down a grassy hill. "Oiii, Haruuuhi, what'cha doing?" he called out to the giggling girl.

As she reached the bottom of the hill and stopped rolling, she got up to wave at him. Hikaru shook his head with a smile, then walked up to her. She replied once he got closer. "Tamaki-senpai said it was a good stress reliever."

"Oh really now? So I guess rubbing pork on your face with make your eyes change color?" Hikaru chuckled, laughing at the girl for believing the kings' words. "Well, it's better than doing nothing. I'm high on stress because of my test retake, so I'm doing this to cool down." she said, smiling at him.

"It's quite fun actually." she added, before grabbing his hand and bringing him up the hill once again, with her. "C'mon!"

"Try it." she said, as he watched her, bewildered, as she lay down on the lush grass, and tipped to the side a bit, before rolling uncontrollably down the hill. She laughed whole-heartedly, as Hikaru pretended to not be interested, but still snuck peeks at her through the corner of his eye.

"C'mon Hikaru, go!" she yelled from the bottom of the hill, waving at him to come down. Heaving a sigh of defeat, he called back, "Fine, but only once!"

He mirrored her actions, then, he rolled down the hill. He felt incredibly dizzy, but it was a wonderfully confusing yet refreshing feeling. "Wow..." he whispered. "Let's go again!"

So, that's how they got up to this point, just laughing and rolling down a hill. Yup, nothing very unusual there.

Hikaru thought about his actions. Something about rolling down the hill was deliciously addictive.

Just like Haruhi.

**Again, Flyleaf**

**KyoHaru**

**"I love, how you're never satisfied."**

Haruhi watched as Kyoya scribbled notes down in his black notebook, jotting down a few more things, then sliding it back in his pocket, as if he'd never taken it out. He sighed, and leaned forward, rubbing his temples.

Haruhi walked up to him slowly, wondering why he was so stressed. "Kyoya, what's the matter?" she asked, as the raven-haired boy looked up, a glint on his glasses.

"The club's monthly profit ONLY took a 7% raise." he stated. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" He sighed and replied, "Not to me it isn't. It's not enough."

Haruhi felt a small smile tug on her lips, as she decided to catch him off guard.

"Well, I think the way you're never satisfied is sorta..." she said, looking for the right word. Kyoya got ready for her to say something terribly rude, bracing himself for the insult, and conjuring up a few retorts of his own.

"Cute." That, caught him off guard. He looked back up, staring into her chocolate eyes. "What?" he said cooly. "Cute." she repeated, this time with a tiny smile.

He had heard her correctly. "Oh. I see." Kyoya, not knowing how to handle the situation, simply threw her words back at her in the most sophisticated way he could.

"I think, you're..." he trailed off, but then continued, "Cute... too."

The girl became increasingly cute when a light pink blush tainted her porcelain cheeks quite mercilessly. "Uh... okay." she replied, staring at the ground.

"I... love that part of you." Haruhi said before walking away. Kyoya had a faint smile on his lips, "I love every part of you."

**1925, Hatsune Miku**

**KaoHaru**

**"I hate, I hate, I hate this restraint!"**

He gave in. The whole restraint he had put himself on, had broken into a million shards, like a shattered mirror. She struggled and thrashed, screaming something that kept on being muffled by his lips.

"I don't want to hear it." he said, parting from her, panting. "Nothing. Not a word from you." She stared at him with big chocolate eyes, with something dancing in them.

Fear, hate? He wasn't sure. But all he knew, is that he didn't want to know. He just wanted his moment.

He embraced her. He kissed her hungrily. He buried his face into her hair.

He inhaled the beautiful strawberry scent that practically screamed, "Haruhi!" to him. The perfect girl he had fallen in love with. Then, the guilt flashed through his heart.

He took at look at the girl under him, looking at him with probably fearful eyes, trembling, her pink lips swollen from the rough kissing. "Haruhi..." he whispered. "I'm sorry." He released his grip, staring at the ground.

His eyes brimmed with tears. He was horrible. He had destroyed this precious girl, against her will. He turned around to leave, but a small, warm hand gripped his. He looked back at her, surprised.

She gazed into his eyes, and a vague smile spread across her face. "I just wanted to say..."

Kaoru waited for a million insults to come at him all at once. He braced himself for the beating. It was his punishment for being so stupid.

"I love you." He couldn't believe it. That's what she had been trying to say?

As he embraced her, the tears just wouldn't stop.

**Love Light, CN Blue**

**MoriHaru**

**"I talk with shyness like a kid."**

Mori had never been quite the talker. But when he was with Haruhi, he talked even less. Why? Because he tongue-tied around her. So all he can ever get out is, "Ah." or "Nn."

But really, Mori thinks al lot. He always think of things to talk to her about, but he's always too shy to say them. So he always says the same thing.

He wishes he could talk to her more easily. He wishes for many things.

So when she walked up to him, on that sunny autumn day, he practically melted at how cute she was. They went on a walk together, just them, admiring their surroundings in complete silence.

A dog pranced up to him, and Mori smiled, kneeling down beside it, and patting it's head softly. It barked, lolling its' tongue out happily. Haruhi giggled as she watched them.

Mori scratched a particular spot behind the dogs' ear, and it barked in joy, jumping onto him, as he fell down, surprised. Haruhi laughed at this.

"You're such a kid, Mori-senpai." she giggled. He looked back at her, patting the dog again, not bothering to get up as he grinned, childishly.

Surprisingly, this time he was able to get the words out.

"Well, I'm a kid that loves you."

**Shakespeare, Miranda Cosgrove**

**HunnyHaru**

**"I saw you there, so beautiful."**

He had known it the moment she had gotten there. Haruhi Fujioka, the name of a commoner he had never met before, had been engraved into his mind. It sounded like trouble to him.

The good kind of trouble, of course.

She had walked in, looking disgusting, messy short hair, grey sweater and sweatpants. Awful. Awfully beautiful to him now.

Every part of her made him gush. He could talk about the things he loved about her all day. A typical love struck teenager. A bunny-loving, black belt, cake devouring, teenager, might I add.

Her chocolate eyes, her flawless porcelain skin, her calm aura, her... her... just, her. All of her.

You know the thing he had known the moment she had stepped into the room.

"THAT IS NOT A BOY."

Okay, seriously, now, this is the real thing he thought, right after that.

He knew he wasn't going to get out of this without falling for her.

And of course, he was right.


End file.
